Being Miss Dupree
by MissFleur
Summary: Miss Dupree is sick of being famous so when she meets Hermione she forms a brillant plan. The two girls switch lifes for two weeks. Will things go crazy? DHr but with a twist DISCONTINUED
1. Miss Dupree

**I am so excited about this story. This story is based on the movie "Model Behavior" staring Maggie Lawson. It is also AU (alternative universe) it takes place in the trio's 6th year. Nothing that happened in HBP happened in my story got it? I am not leaving my other story I'm just going to have two stories at once! Wish me luck...**

* * *

"Hey Hermione did you hear?" Ginny bound up to me with a giant grin on her face. 

"What?" I asked in a bored tone. Ginny was always telling me gossip that I really didn't care for. Don't get me wrong, I love her I truly do but sometimes I wish she would just go tell Lavender or Parvati.

She took a deep breath, "Miss Madeleine Olivia Charlotte Kristin Abby Dupree," she paused for effect, "is coming to Hogwarts!" She squealed in delight and jumped up and down. Obviously this news excited her beyond belief. I figured this Madeleine Olivia Charlotte Kristin Abby Dupree (what a name, huh?) must be some famous witch, but I had never heard of her. Ginny noticed me lack of enthusiasm. "Why aren't you excited? This is the biggest thing to happen to Hogwarts since the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Really? Well then who is this Madeleine…. something… sums… something else Dupree?" Ginny slapped her forehead and laughed.

"I forgot you're muggle born." I stared blankly failing to see how my heritage would have anything to do with this. "You never listen to the WWN." I put two and two together and came to the conclusion that whoever this Madeleine blah blah blah Dupree was must be a singer. Singers didn't impress me much neither did models or muggle actors. I mean where is the challenge in it, you're either born with it or you aren't. You can't learn how to be a supreme singer, no matter how many books you read. Take it from some one who has tried, it doesn't work that way.

The next day it was all around school. Madeleine Dupree was coming, Madeline Dupree was coming. No matter where I went I couldn't escape it. Girls squealed left and right, it was driving me crazy. I let out a little scream. Ok guessing by the looks Ron and Harry were giving me; it wasn't that little a scream.

Ron stared cautiously, "Are you ok?" I shook it off. I couldn't tell Ron and Harry why I was so annoyed, they were too excited about _her_ coming. How could I squash their bubble? I couldn't.

"Nothing. Guess I'm just a little over worked."

"Well I have a solution to that problem, Miss Granger." I whipped around to see Dumbledore (A/N: R.I.P.) standing before me. "Tonight there will be a book release party in Miss Dupree's," I screamed inside, "honor. I have been invited and am allowed to take one guest. Perhaps you would accompany me?" No! No! NO! I yelled inside, but I knew I had to go. You can't turn Dumbledore down, you just can't.

"Of course, Headmaster. I would be delighted." I smiled sweetly. It _was _awfully nice of him to invite me.

He smiled back a twinkle in his eye, "Good. I will be in the Gryffindor common room at 7:30. Be sure to dress appropriately, this is a rather fancy to do." He left humming happily to himself.

I turned back around to see Harry with a rather disgusted look upon his face. "What's wrong with you?" I inquired.

"I can't believe you're going on a date with Dumbledore. He's practically," his face contorted as he tried to calculate in his head, "seven times your age!"

Now it was Ron's turn to be disgusted, "Bloody hell. You're right."

"It's not a date."

"He's picking you up right?" I nodded. "And his taking you to a big fancy party, where you'll have to where a big fancy dress. Just think about it." I snorted with laughter. Only Harry and Ron would come to the conclusion that Dumbledore had asked me out.

I hurriedly got ready for the party. My hair was in a neat bun, you could hardly tell it was usually a frizzy mess. The dress robes I wore were rather plain, similar to my school robes but light green. Just like Dumbledore said, come 7:30 he was in the common room waiting for me. I took quiet a while to get down to him. People were bombarding me with questions. It seemed someone had spilled the beans about me going to Miss Dupree's party. I made a mental note to ask Harry and Ron about this. When I did finally reach Dumbledore he offered his arm, I gladly accepted it and off we were.

* * *

"Uh, ah, Master, uh Dupree?" Some one shook Madeleine slightly. "Time to, uh, get up, Master Dupree." Madeleine rolled over and looked her intruder in the eyes. 

"Do you work for me?" The small house-elf nodded, fear in her eyes. "In that case, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" The poor creature fled not daring to disobey her master. "Mental note: Get more house-elves. And more socks." Mrs. Dupree entered carrying a tray of food. She handed her daughter the tray.

"I see you've managed to scare the only volunteer we had."

Madeleine looked at her mother, "Volunteer?"

The older woman nodded her head, "Yes, it seems waking you has now become the most feared job around here. You've really got to start treating the house-elves better."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, _mother._"

"Now don't forget today you have your book release party. Cindy will be over to do your hair and make up at 5." She held five fingers up, "The dress robes you picked out are in the closet. If you have any trouble just call Antoinette." Madeleine rolled her eyes once more. Her mother was always telling her to 'call Antoinette' if she had trouble. Antoinette was little French girl her mother had hired as Madeleine's personal assistant. The girl was, in Madeleine's mind, a complete bore. But she was the only human interaction she had some days. Mr. Dupree was dead and Mrs. Dupree was a very busy witch. She was always running off, leaving Madeleine at home for weeks at a time. Not that Madeleine didn't have her own things to do, with her career and all, she just missed her mother.

"Well I'm off," Mrs. Dupree gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek; "I'll be back in two weeks and don't worry. Antoinette has your agenda all written down; you won't forget a single thing. Bye honey."

"Bye mom."

* * *

**So whatcha think? REVIEW!**


	2. The Bet

**Ok, after lots of consideration I have decided to bring this story back. I love it to to to much to stop writing it. ** **But I have added a twist, so if you dislike D/Hr pairings this proabaly isn't the story for you.**

**Enjoy... **

* * *

I was rather shocked to see that the party wasn't just a party, it was a book release. Well this immediately excited me; maybe Madeleine Dupree wasn't a brainless bimbo after all. After a bit of searching, I found the book. It featured a pretty girl with long smooth brown hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and bright white teeth; it was titled "You Wish You Were Me! –An autobiography". Great, not only is dumb, she's full of herself. A yell interrupted my thoughts. "Miss Dupree! Miss Dupree!" The diva has arrived. The yells followed her as she made her way to a desk full of her books. 

She stood up and everyone fell quiet. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to my book release. I am so glad you are all here, it took an awful lot of work to write this book and I hope you will all enjoy it." As I was pondering how it to 'an awful lot of work' to write book about yourself, someone pushed me.

"What are you doing here, mudblood?" I knew that drawl, it was the spawn of Satan: Draco Malfoy.

"I was invited, not that it's any of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, I must use the ladies room," Insufferable git, I thought as I made my way to the bathroom. What does it matter to him?

* * *

"Antoinette." 

The small blonde girl came running over, "Yes, Miss Dupree?"

"I'm going to the ladies room, keep the press busy."

"How?"

Madeline was growing impatient, "I don't care, just do it." Antoinette nodded and hurried off.

* * *

I was washing my face when she came in, she being Madeline Dupree. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me. She just stared which rather freaked me out, "Can I help you?" I asked. 

She walked over to me and held out a hand, "Madeline Olivia Charlotte Kristin Abby Dupree."

I shook her hand, "I know. I'm Hermione Jane Granger." I felt stupid saying my middle name but come on; she had so many of them. After washing her hands she sat down and stared at me. "Shouldn't you be out there?" I motioned to the door. She nodded wearily. "Well aren't you, uh, gonna go?"

"Nah. Nobody will miss me."

"Are you sure? Because I think that there are about 100 people outside who would miss you."

"You're wrong; you and Antoinette are probably the only one's who know I've even left the desk."

"Now you're talking crazy."

"You know sometimes, I wish I hadn't let my mom push me into show business. I mean it's tough, no privacy, no real friends, and no life."

"No life! You have a whole party in your honor and it's not even your birthday." I was utterly shocked. She felt she had no life? I have no life! Correction I _have _a life but it's been temporarily put on hold, due to the fact that school is back in session.

"Well," Madeline was thinking fast, "I don't have a love life! I bet you have had plenty of boyfriends." I laughed. Plenty? Try one and he doesn't even really count. How are you supposed to have a relationship with someone who can't even pronounce your name right?

"You have tons of guys chasing you,"

"Yeah but he only like's me because I'm famous, good-looking, and pureblood." He, did she just say he?

"Did you just say he?"

"Uh, t-they, I meant they." Madeline hurriedly covered up. "Whatever. I still think you have it easier than me."

"Oh come on, you travel around the world doing what you love and getting paid for it, how can that be hard?"

"Have you ever tried it?" I shook my head, "That's what I thought, it must be _so_ hard being normal," she said sarcastically.

"It is hard," I said indignantly, "Teenagers are brutal and school is really hard work." I couldn't believe I was arguing with whom, after a bit of research I discovered, is the magic world's sweetheart. Everyone loved her, her music was clean, she had just written a book, and she looked good on the cover. Did I have a death wish?

To my surprise, Madeline started laughing, "I bet you couldn't last one week in my place."

"I bet I could," Of course I could, I mean how hard was it to be famous?

Again to my surprise she stood up and stuck out her hand, "You're on."

"W-what?" Did I miss something?

"You and me, we switch lives for a week."

"That's impossible."

"Why? I mean all I have to do is frizzy my hair up, change my eye color to hazel, and lose my sense of fashion." I snorted. I have a sense of fashion, right? "You just need to do the opposite of me."

"That's crazy, no one would believe it."

"Of course they would, now hold still." Against my better judgment I let her perform a few spells on me. I felt my hair straightening out (mental note: find out how to do that). Then I watched as my plain green robes transformed into her elaborate red ones and vise versa. "Wow. Sometimes I even amaze myself. Look." She turned me to the mirror. The mirror held me and Madeline, but neither of us were us. Did that make any sense? She was me, well at least she _looked_ like me, and I looked like her.

"This is just too weird."

* * *

**Reviews keep this author happy. REVIEW!**


End file.
